Operation: APRIL FOOLS
by Ursa's number one fan
Summary: An interesting prank blossoms into something a tad more then what everyone expected especially numbuh 3 (One-shot and a parody on Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing)


Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: kids next door.

The Kid had an idea. He wanted Kids Next Door Operative Numbuh Three to himself; he was enamored when he first laid eyes on her. He had to become a Kids Next Door Operative, so he could be with her.

**Operation: "A.P.R.I.L. F.O.O.L.S."**

**A**

**Plan**

**Reveals**

**Instant**

**Love**

**Forgetting**

**Only**

**One**

**Lonely **

**Soul**

By: BoxieRoxie and RebLaw 

"Well, you're stupider than a wallaby without a brain," Numbuh Four spat at the obnoxious redheaded girl.

"You're such a stupid boy- you can't find your way out of your own closet!" Numbuh Eighty-Six retorted.

"You're such a hot head, I bet it'd be possible to fry an egg on your face!" the blonde-haired boy with the accent said. "And that'd be an improvement!"

"If boys are dumb, than you're a simpleton the likes of which has never been seen," The girl shrieked, almost at her wits' end. She could not work with that boy. It was good that she didn't have to very often. Numbuh Four on team Sector V and she worked on the moon base, in the decommissioning office on the moon base. Numbuh Four's team was only there to pick up a new recruit who had just joined.

"Yeah? Well you girls are stupid!" Numbuh Four growled. "Even your insult suck!"

"Well, if I'm stupid, than there's no word describing your dumbness!" Numbuh Eighty-Six said.

"You know what? Those guys argue like an old married couple," Numbuh Two comments. He was getting bored, and the arguing seemed just loud and pointless.

"Really? Maybe they should get together," the Kid mused. Amazed at how oblivious the couple that was arguing was to others talking about them.

"What you talking about? Numbuh Five thinks you're crazy," Numbuh Five exclaimed. "Those two would destroy any room they were put in together if they weren't watched."

"You know what? I think you're sooo stupid, I get dumber every time I even SEE you," Numbah Four said.

"I see why you choose the numbuh 'four' for your operative numbuh," Numbuh Eighty-Six said. "It's your IQ!"

"Yeah? Well, you'd be twice as smart as you are, if you were half as smart as me!" Numbuh Four replied, his temper about to explode.

"ARRRGGGG!" screamed Numbuh Eighty-Six, who after taking a couple breaths started to walk away, called back to Numbuh Four, "I look forward to decommissioning you!"

"Well you corrupt little witch!" Numbuh Four shouted as he walked in the opposite direction.

"Silence, blessed silence," Numbuh One muttered, after savoring the first few moments of quietness.

"Seriously guys," The Kid said. "It'd be hilarious if we got those two to think that they had crushes on each other."

"Well, they do act like an old married couple," Numbuh Two said repeating himself.

Numbuh Three giggled at the idea of Numbuh Four having a crush on anyone.

"It'd be an interesting prank," Numbuh One agreed. "Maybe they'd yell at yeah other less."

"Numbah Five doesn't think it'd work," Numbuh Five said skeptically. "But, it failing wouldn't be the end of the world neither."

"It would liven up things at the moon base," Numbuh Three-Sixty Two said, popping out of a dark corner. "Let's do it!"

………………

Numbuh Four was enjoying playing Street Warrior, as his favorite character the green hulking Blamka. He liked fighting games; he even liked the music. Unfortunately there were people right outside the room he was in talking very loudly. Normally he would tell the loud blokes to shut up and not eavesdrop, and was about to do so, but then he heard his named mentioned.

"What, you're kidding me," Numbuh One exclaimed in almost mock horror. "Fanny has a crush on Wally?"

"Yeah," Numbuh Two said, suppressing a giggle. "Apparently she talks about it with Three-Sixty Two all the time!"

"Wow," the Kid said- clearly the best actor of the trio. "Well, if you think about how she always picks those fights with him, it DOES almost look like she's trying to get his attention."

"You've got to be bloomin' kidding me," Numbuh Four whispered to himself softly. "Fanny? Likes me? Surreal."

He went back to playing his game, only he was too lose in thought over the "news" that he kept loosing.

……………………….

"I can't believe Wally likes Fanny!" Numbah Three yelled shrilly, starting to girlishly giggle. Numbuh Five quickly elbowed the other girl in the ribs, hissing a warning, "Careful, don't blow it for us. We know she's in the other room, we don't want her to know that we know that she's in earshot."

A few microseconds later, the sound of glass shattering rang through the section. Fanny dropped the glass she was carrying. She didn't believe what her ears had heard. It must be some misguided gossip. It had to be wrong.

"Maybe we should tell her? Ya know, so it's out in the open for them," Three-Sixty Two suggested mildly, the retracted. "Nah, Eighty-Six would probably just make fun of the guy."

"Yeah, Numbuh Five thinks that Numbuh Four's crush on Numbuh Eighty-Six is probably sadly unrequited love," Numbuh Five said, adding a sigh for drama.

Wow, thought Numbuh Eighty-Six, sure didn't see that coming when I got out of bed today. Wally likes me? That's almost silly! But, in a way, it sort of makes sense.

Numbuh Three giggled, stating loudly, "I bet Wally's really looking forward to tomorrow, as he'll have to come up here to the moon base, and maybe he'll get to see Numbuh Eighty-Six."

………………….

The team was back, returning The Kid to the moon base, for some finalizing work that needed to be done. The whole team was there, Numbuh One pretty much kept to himself the entire way there, occasionally he and Numbuh Two shot glances over at Numbuh Four, to see him pacing back and forth nervously. Numbuh Four had never felt so nervous in his life; just the other day he learned that the girl who he called "stupid" and other names had a crush on him. While he enjoyed their verbal sparing, he didn't know how he even felt about her, he had never considered it.

It was pretty boring, except for Numbuh Four, as he didn't see Numbuh Eighty-Six anywhere. After a while, it hit him that Numbuh Eighty-Six might be out on business or something. He felt an odd sense of disappointment. "Hey, Numbuh Three-Sixty Two I thought that Numbuh Eighty-Six was going to be here today?"

"Hmm?" Numbuh Three-Sixty Two asked, "Eighty-Six? Oh, she's in her room. Why don't you go see her?"

"Should I? Er, which way?" Numbuh Four bumbled over his own words. Gads, it was only Fanny, why was he so nervous and so excited at the prospect of seeing her.

He clumsily went off in the direction Numbuh Three-Sixty Two pointed him. He almost missed the door; he was pretty sure he heard everyone giggling, as he left, but it didn't bother him this one time.

………….

Fanny was in her room, going through files of persons who would be undergoing decommissioning in the next couple months. When she was halfway through her list, she heard a soft knocking at her door. "Yes? Come in"

Much to her surprise, it was Numbuh Four. She guessed that while she did want time to sort out her feelings towards him. He did want to see her. "Oh." She commented, unsure of what to say.

"Uh," Stumbled Wally. "You see. I just happened to be in the area. Here on the moon base. So, I figured that I'd just stop by and, er, say 'hi'."

"Oh, well," Numbuh Eighty-Six said, feeling her face flush slightly. "Um, 'hi' back to you." She was flattered at how cute Numbuh Four was, stumbling all over himself, and coming out of his way just to say 'hi.'

"Um, so, this is your room?" Numbuh Four said, just trying to say something to overcome the awkward silence. He had never noticed how cute Fanny was when she was blushing before.

The young couple exchanged awkward conversation for the better part of an hour, each noticing the little things about each other that made them special. Wally's accent and Fanny's shy reactions that were a far cry from the overbearing flamboyant redhead she had been.

"Wally! It's time to go already!" Numbuh One called down the hall Fanny's room was in. While they had all gotten a good laugh out of this, it was time for them to go back to their own tree house they had work to do.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Fanny," Wally said smiling as he left. "See you in school tomorrow?"

Fanny merely smiled and shyly nodded in response.

…………….

For the next few weeks it seemed like Wally was always busy whenever he wasn't doing Kids Next Door business or in school. Numbuh Three tried on many occasions hang out with him, but he either left, or was very distracted. By the time it had been three weeks since that visit to the moon base Kuki had had enough.

"Hey, Numbuh Three, I wanted to know if you wanted hang out sometime this weekend," The Kid asked. He had asked once before, but she had told him that she already was doing something. He brushed his bangs away to make sure they wouldn't drop down into his eyes, and he gave her his best smile.

"No thank you," Numbuh Three said shortly. She was tired of him acting as though she liked him or something. She didn't hate him, but she did find him annoying. She left the tree house shortly after that to avoid further harassment.

Kuki decided that she wanted to get some ice cream to cheer herself up. She had been feeling like she had lost her best friend, what with Numbuh Four being so busy. She went to her favorite ice cream store, and went in to order a chocolate ice cream cone.

There, in a booth, sat Numbuh Four and Numbuh Eighty-six, looking into each other's eyes and making awkward conversation. Kuki blew a fuse, she forgot all about the chocolate ice cream cone that she wanted to order and stormed right up to Numbuh Four and Numbuh Eighty-Six. She demanded, "So is this why you've always been 'busy' every time I wanted to spend time with you Wally!"

Numbuh Four was at a loss for words, Numbuh Three had been his best friend since he joined Kids Next Door, seeing her so angry with him just threw him for a loop. "Well, Kuki, you see, um I like spending time with Fanny."

Numbuh Eighty-Six retorted, "Besides, it's not like you own Wally or anything."

"This is INSANE," Numbuh Three yelled exasperatedly. Her arms failed with the emotions she was feeling in her heart. "You two hate each other, you're only acting like you don't because us and three-sixty two and the Kid decided to play a TRICK on you to make you think you that you had crushes on each other!"

Seeing the manager start to get in front of the counter and make his way towards her, Kuki decided a hasty retreat was in order, and left quickly.

Wally and Fanny finished the banana split they were sharing silently- digesting what Kuki had told them. When they got up to leave they both started to say, "I can't believe those guys would… do that."


End file.
